


Taste This?

by NotStrayghtKids



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is hungry, Chan wants food, Everyone Is Gay, Kim Woojin-centric, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, im forever alone, im sorry its so bad, the title sounds kinky but I swear that's the wrong context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotStrayghtKids/pseuds/NotStrayghtKids
Summary: Woojin crushes on Chan.Chan crushes on Woojin.They're oblivious.The other 7 are subtle but annoying.





	Taste This?

Woojin sighs as he pulls his phone from his pocket, eying the text preview on the screen. His eyes light up upon seeing the message currently displayed.

_Hey Wooj! Meet me at Minho's house? Everyone's going there. Also, need you to make food again ); I'm starvinggggg. _

A small smile creeps onto his face as he continues to stare at the screen until it turns black from misuse. [Oh yeah, he likes Chan.]

He slips it back into his side pocket and rises from his chair, walking towards to door as a loud 'See you later, guys' passes his lips. His steps are the only thing audible in the long corridor along with the occasional closing of a locker. Eventually he reaches his own, after many twists and turns of each hall. He deposits his books and closes it softly before turning the dial to any random number.

He practically jolted when someone creeps up on him and wraps his arms around him and a breath on the back of his neck caused him to be flustered.

_Chan?_

"Don't worry, its just me. You'll get some Chan time soon can we just go now? He's waiting for us anyways" Minho laughs as he disconnects his arms and drops them to his sides, turning to start walking down the dimmed hall. They exit the school building, Chan having left early to finish a musical project. Woojin hoped he wasn't too tired, he was looking for cuddles. Little does he know, so was Hyunjin. 

The duo enter the room to see Hyunjin draping himself over Seungmin whining for Chan to come over to them and close the space on their left. Woojin chuckles at the sight before throwing himself in the empty spot on the couch. Chan lifts his head, now noticing that Woojin has blessed the building with his presence- the happiness clear on his face upon laying his eyes on Woojin. _Maybe it's just for the food. _Is what Woojin is convinced- when Chan has the complete opposite thoughts when he feels eyes burning into the side of his head and chooses to look up, not expecting his [he calls it small but its GIGANTIC] crush just staring into his soul. His face lights up awkwardly, Chan most definitely not knowing how to act in this situation. 

Minho steals Woojin's attention when he collapses on top of the three bodies, forcing air out of all them. Chan giggles and shakes his head before focusing back on the screen. Woojin leaves the room for a second, claiming that its for the bathroom when really he's wondering if he's going to malfunction and everything he's planning for his confession is going to go wrong. He decides it'll be fine, hopefully and re-enters the room, wishful thoughts clouding his mind.

"I'll start on food then?" Woojin says in a tone that would imply he's stating it instead of asking it. Chan's head snaps up, dimpled smile clear as day. Minho skids over to the kitchen along with him, claiming that its so he can add his love into the food, hoping that Jisung will eat it and be refreshed by his love and energy. [When really its so he can tell Woojin that he bought and hid all the ingredients for Chan's favourite food for when he's producing [and VERY hungry].

It doesn't take long, since Minho had already marinaded the chicken. Woojin was eternally grateful, going as far as slinging his arm around his neck, to which Minho replied with lolling his head back to the touch. Minho was quite affectionate, it was a world known fact at this point

Woojin goes back to the living room, to see that Chan was no longer in his spot; he could hear him though, and his senses led him to Jisung's room, which was occupied by the voices of Chan and Felix. 

He knows he shouldn't be eavesdropping, he knows that. He's better than that, he knows that too. 

_But he does it anyway._

"I know it's weird but I really like him, Lix," he hears Chan saying reluctantly.

"It's fine! You can't help it, plus..." he trails off, like he was staring down the hall as if he knew someone was there. 

"I think hyung likes you too. He smiles whenever he reads your messages. Makes no effort to be discreet..." he sighs.

"Woojin, the vocal god, the chicken mascot, the most perfect man in the world, likes my gay ass?" Chan says with some comical elements to his voice, having it raise at least a whole octave.

_chicken- oh ye the chicken. MY CHICKEN- I MEAN CHAN DADDY'S CHICKEN_ Woojin internally screams before a silent giggle leaves his mouth and his happiness forces his face into one of glee as he skips down the hall. 

He has the perfect idea. 

Woojin enters the living room again, now noticing that Changbin and Jeongin had entered; talking about how Jisung is taking the longest pee ever. Chan soon enters with a smiling Felix who slides on his socks over to where Changbin is on the couch, holding his arms out for the human sunshine. 

Woojin calls Chan over to the kitchen, hoping that his plan would work now that they're in a space hidden from the other members who will simply harass them. 

"Hey Chan, taste this?" Woojin asks with uncertainty in his voice but it goes unnoticed by the younger as he skips over to take the handful. Woojin covers his eyes, whispering a 'no peeking' causing Chan's breathe to hitch in confusion before nervously opening his mouth, forming a small 'O' shape. 

The scene in front of Woojin is shockingly endearing, making him want to scoop Chan up in his arms and hug him till the collapse onto the floor, still refusing to let go even if he's sore. 

Ensuring not to allow himself any time for a second thought; a counter reaction, Woojin forces his head forward to plant a soft peck to Chan's lips. He stays like that for maybe two seconds, before pulling back nervously. 

Chan on the other hand, is shocked but it was obvious he wanted it to continue since he pulls the older close again and wraps his arms around him. He pushes his body up against the other man and pushing his lips against him again- attempting to regain the warm feeling of safety and content, pushing his athletic body towards the other of a similar build, trying to hide their shapes as naturally as he could. 

It was useless since Jisung wandered into the kitchen and began to scream, just as Jeongin followed suit and released a screech on a similar level to a dolphin call. Jisung pulls out his phone mid scream to snap a photo of the two eldest, seeming to enjoy the sound effects to their sweet loving session since they made no effort to pull apart until they both went blind in a single eye because of the flash. 

They both snap their heads towards the younger members and shush them. Yelling a "What the fuck are you screaming about?" in order to cover their tracks. 

_Too late._

The other members pile into the kitchen two by two, Felix and Changbin running into the room hand in hand, Seungmin dashing in with a certain Hyunjin still clinging onto him for dear life, and then a smirking Minho flashing his phone screen to the eldest duo. 

Nothing, NOTHING, NOTHING can hide the pure embarrassment pasted onto their faces as they both turn back towards the cooking station and counter, piling pieces of chicken on plates and forcing it into the arms of the probably paralysed bodies, both from shock and from happiness. "THEY'RE FUCKING!" Jeongin squeals again, earning stern looks from the 4 hyungs and and look of betrayal from Seungmin. "I would tell you to go to your room but me and Woojin aren't married yet." Chan warns with a joking tone. 

They all return to the seating area, Minho and Jisung feeding each other chicken with their intertwined arms as they exchanged gleaming smiles.

Changbin was straight up being fed by Felix, well that's what it looked like before Felix was taunting him, holding the chicken in front of his mouth before snatching it back and throwing it into the miniature anomaly known as his own mouth.

Hyunjin moans and complains every time Seungmin eats a piece of chicken, nuzzling his face into the younger's neck to try and get a bite. Seungmin sighs, staring into his boyfriend's eyes and then his lips before attempting what Woojin had done previously, kissing him and waiting for his mouth to open so he can force it down and shut the older up, but it doesn't happen. He starts grinning. Grinning, and then tackling him and peppering him with kisses. When he was done, he takes the chicken from Seungmin's hand and chomps on it with a mischievous look in his eyes, staring intently at the younger.

This was just like every other day, a difference being that the group were being genuinely more affectionate and loud, claiming its in celebration of the newly found couple, striking feelings of love and elation in the hearts of all 9. Jeongin may not have been in an official relationship, but he was loved by all the members all the same, so it didn't matter. What did matter, was that now, Chan was no longer 'starvinggggg'. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3 
> 
> Please comment to motivate me or just tell me what you think! c; 
> 
> Twitter: StayOnceThings
> 
> EDIT: Instagram changed to @hansanatizerr  
OR/AND  
@staymoments  
Thanks again for reading!


End file.
